Senor Pink
Summary Senor Pink is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. He was also the husband of Russian and is the father of the late Gimlet. Pink's battle with Franky then turned into a test of will. After he willingly took a direct hit from Franky's Strong Hammer, he performed another suplex. After Franky declared to the dwarves that he would withstand every attack, Senor Pink challenged Franky with Baby Buster. The attack failed to defeat the cyborg and while taking a beating from Franky Iron Boxing, Pink thought about his wife and son. As Pink fell to the ground defeated, he shed a tear from remembering his tragic past. Franky respectfully wiped the tears before walking away. After Doflamingo's defeat, Senor Pink and his fellow officers were arrested by the Marines. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Senor Pink Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Donquixote Family Executive, Pirate, Paramencia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Charismatic Aura, Limited Matter Manipulation via his Devil Fruit (Can effectively turn any surface into a swimmable area) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Equal to the other Executives. Strong enough to damage Franky, though the latter was already injured from an earlier engagement) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Small City Class+ via powerscaling Durability: Small City level+ (Could withstand hits from Franky, though the latter was injured at the time) Stamina: High (Fought against for Franky for an extended period of time. Both tanked eachothers strikes and Senor Pink only fell once taking severe damage and being knocked out cold) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Diaper Intelligence: Average, very effective in combat and knows how to use his Devil Fruit in the most efficient ways possible Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. His "hard-boiledness" gets the better of him at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sui Sui no Mi (Swim Swim Fruit): is a Paramenica-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to swim in the ground or walls, making the user a Free-Swimming Human (遊泳自由人間, Yūei Jiyū Ningen). It was eaten by Senor Pink. * Nekomimi Punch (ネコ耳パンチ, Nekomimi Panchi, literally meaning "Cat Ear Punch"): Senor Pink places his fists above his head, making them look like cat ears, while rushing towards the opponent. Then, he tries to headbutt them with his head and fists. It was first used against Franky, but it accidentally hit Kyuin instead. * Nyannyan Suplex (ニャンニャンスープレックス, Nyannyan Sūpurekkusu, literally meaning "Meow Meow Suplex"): Senor Pink grabs a person from behind with both of his arms and smashes the opponent's head by bending over backwards and slamming the victim onto the ground. It was first seen used against Franky outside the Toy House. It was unnamed at the time, only getting named later when used at the SMILE factory. * Baby Buster (ベビーバスター, Bebī Basutā): A stronger version of the Nyannyan Suplex and Senor Pink's strongest attack. First, he grabs a person with both of his arms and uses his Sui Sui no Mi ability to swim to the top of a building with his target. Then, he leaps out of the building and throws his opponent backwards to the ground, smashing their head. It was first seen used against Franky and was strong enough to severely damage his cybernetic face. * Omutsu Bakudan (おむつ爆弾, Omutsu Bakudan, literally meaning "Diaper Bomb"): Pink releases several spherical bombs from the waist band of his diaper and throws them at his opponent. The effectiveness and size of the explosions has not been shown. This was first seen used against Franky. Gallery Character 10109 c1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Parents Category:Sailors Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7